The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Achillea plant, botanically known as Achillea millefolium, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘ACBZ0002’.
The new Achillea plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands. The objective of the breeding program is to create new early-flowering Achillea plants with uniform plant habit and large inflorescences with bright yellow-colored ray florets.
The new Achillea plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands in July, 2007 of a proprietary selection of Achillea millefolium identified as code number H4981-13, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with Achillea millefolium ‘Moonshine’, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Achillea plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands in July, 2008.
Asexual reproduction of the new Achillea plant by vegetative tip cuttings in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, The Netherlands since August, 2008, has shown that the unique features of this new Achillea plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.